(7)Pokemon The Next Generation: The Magic Within 2
by Sparky16
Summary: Part 2 to PTNG: the magic within. Jamie is forced with a choice she never wanted to face and in the end in has horrible consiquences.WARNING: Could End the PTNG sereis. also (*) means play sad music. Viva forever from spice girls works best.
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Part 2  
  


Everyone was gathered around Jamie. She had burns to her face, hands, arms and legs, she was also still unconscious. She had taken a pretty nasty hit to the head and her body needed time to heal.  
  
Everyone that they had met was there. When they all heard about team Rocket kidnapping Jamie they didn't hesitate to come to the Valley.  
  
Sasha, Kate, Rhapsody, Lila, Kimberly, Rose, Peter, Satoshi, Hasan, Mary Alex and Ann. Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, and Gary were there to along with Jamie's usual friends.  
  
  
Paul was outside of the room talking to everyone while Ann and Melissa were with Jamie hoping to see some improvement.  
  
I reckon Jamie must have had gone through a lot to end up this way Mary said.  
  
But the why would Team Rocket just dump her there after what they did? Rhapsody asked, It doesn't make sense  
  
Satoshi nodded I'd also like to know what they did to make her end up this way?  
  
We'll see soon Paul answered.  
  
That's right, when Eric returns. Where is he anyway? Mike said.  
  
With Gary and Ash Peter answered.  
  
They said they had to talk to him alone Rose added.  
  
But how did Jamie end up with so many burns? that's what puzzles me the most Sasha said.  
  
They might have attacked her with fire pokemon Lila suggested.  
  
That's what Nurse Joy thinks. Eric said they probably wanted her to use that stone pendant she has Alex said.  
  
Why would they do that? Is this stone suppose to have some sort of power or something? Satoshi joked.  
  
That's what Eric and his buddies are saying Kim finished, and I'd like to see that for myself  
  
You're about to Eric said as he walked back into the pokemon center with Ash and Gary behind him.  
  
Eric took his pendant out of his pocket and put it over his neck then he walked into Jamie's room. Everyone followed.  
  
Eric sat down next to the girl and looked down into her angelic face. Even covered by bandages and burns those couldn't hide the beauty Eric saw within her.  
  
Jamie was still out and hadn't moved since they brought her in. Okay, lets do this Eric said.  
  
Melissa handed Eric the pendant Jamie was wearing when they found her and he put it over her head and rested it on her. Eric took one of her hands into his, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Everyone watched in wonder as Jamie's pendant gave off a small blueish glow and Eric's gave off a purplish glow.  
  
Eric focused into the deepest part of his thought and there he was able to see into Jamie's thoughts. Eric described everything about yesterday he could get.  
  
I see her in a jail, they locked her up for sometime. There's a face, a teenage boy with white hair and a cloak, that's mostly what I'm getting. Wait.. Giovanni! He gave Jamie the pendant but he wants her to do something, she's refusing and he doesn't like it so he locked her up...  
  
Eric opened his eyes to pause for a moment. He looked at the group who was just stunned.  
  
Dude we need more info! Paul said.  
  
Eric looked at him I'm mostly getting images of this kid but no name, she won't let me know he said.  
  
Eric ignore it, what else can you tell us Melissa said.  
  
Eric reached into his friend's thoughts and tried to get more information. There's a battle floor like a pokemon gym. I see hundreds of Team rockets and pokemon, they're coming at her. Giovanni is doing this... WHOA! he shouted.  
  
At the moment Jamie cringed and seemed to panic in her sleep but didn't move. Eric paused but kept his eyes closed.  
  
Well, what?! everyone shouted.  
  
Eric shook her head Rage, pure anger. Here's and something else. there's fire everywhere and she's trapped. People and Pokemon are dead now. That boy again, all I see is a face. Now she's running down a hallway with him, there are more flames coming towards them....  
  
John! that's his name, she just said so.  
  
Eric opened his eyes and stopped. That's it he said to Paul and Mike.  
  
That was... weird Hasan concluded.  
  
Eric ignored all the whispering and comments of others as he stroked Jamie's head. Suddenly he felt a darkness engulf him. Then he found himself in a dark space not in the hospital. Eric heard a scream and he looked in front of him to see Jamie screaming in agony for the pain to stop and to be let free. She was surrounded by intense blue flames with Eric on the outside.  
  
Eric! Somebody! Help me! she cried out into the darkness.  
  
Eric yelled.  
  
He reached out for her through the flames. The fire parted and he grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the fiery inferno and out of the darkness. Slowly, light began to light up the darkened space and Eric was suddenly flung back into reality. Eric shook his head and looked around, no one had noticed.  
  
Paul, got anything that will ease her pain? She's in a lot of it right now Eric explained.  
  
I was going to use that jolt stuff I make but since you seem to know better and Paul went into his pack and pulled out a bottle. He took off the cap and handed it to Eric, Not much dude Paul warned.  
  
Eric nodded and put it to Jamie's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie felt a cold soothing sensation trickle down her throat and into her body. Her sudden pain slowly start to drain out through her finger tips, down her legs and out her toes. Her pain was gone and she felt comfort and ease. Then one by one her senses came back to her.  
  
Everyone watched the girl as she lay inert on the bed, only moments ago they thought they heard her moan. Then to everyone's joy and relief, Jamie opened her eyes.  
  
Jamie saw nothing but faces surrounding her, all of them familiar and friendly but she didn't smile. Not even when she looked up and saw Eric sitting next to her. She was confused. what had just happened, where was she, why were all these people here? Did she miss something?  
  
Welcome back Eric said gently.  
  
What happened? she asked barely above a whisper.  
  
You mean to tell us you don't remember? Mike asked.  
  
Jamie shook her head and everyone started mumbling.  
  
Jamie, yesterday Team Rocket took you away from us. We were all so worried that everyone came out here to help look for you. We don't know what happened while you were with team rocket but when we found you you were unconscious and had sever burns. Eric explained.  
  
Jamie shook her head I don't remember any of it and do I remember Team Rocket taking me Jamie whispered.  
  
Well they did and the important thing we got you back and it will never happen again. We're going to make sure of it Eric said tucking her in.  
  
Jamie still didn't smile, she saw no reason to. She was still confused and she hoped some of it would come back to her when she woke up tomorrow.  
  
~  
  
Jamie sat in bed being supported by Ash who was talking her. It was just her and him, Everyone else was either outside or had returned to their last location last night. Ash was giving Jamie a serious lecture on what had just happened and what he planned to do about.  
  
Stop my journey?! Jamie repeated, stunned in a dry voice.  
  
I will not take the chance of losing you again! Ash said trying to reassure his balling sister.  
  
No Ash please you can't! please! Jamie begged.  
  
I am and I will. Giovanni wants you and he'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants!  
  
Ash please you can't do this! When team Rocket was after Pichu you never stopped your journey to protect him Jamie countered.  
  
Ash sighed in frustration Yes but no one was there to stop me. You're my sister Jamie and I'm not just going to stand around here and watch Giovanni carry you off again like that. Do you understand? Ash said furiously.  
  
No Ash I don't! spell it out for me! Jamie yelled at him.  
  
Fine, have it your way! As soon as Nurse Joy gives the okay you're going to say goodbye to your friends, pack your bags and I'm taking you home where you'll be safe and where I can keep an eye on you!  
  
It's not fair! you can't do that! I won't let you! Jamie screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ash got up and turned his back on her Just watch me and the twenty year old pokemon master walked out the door slamming it behind him.  
  
Jamie buried her face in her pillows and cried heavily. Why was she being punished for something she couldn't remember? this was all too confusing. Why wouldn't anyone tell her what was happening? She wanted answers and she wanted them now!  
  
Jaime looked around the room and saw an empty ultra ball someone had left as a get well present. She could hear Ash's voice outside her room.  
  
I don't care what she thinks. From now one she's going to see things my way whether she likes it or not! She's going to bed at a decent time, eating right and not leaving the front yard unless I'm with her! he shouted.  
  
Jamie became enraged by her stuck up brother. In a fury she picked up the present and chucked it as hard as she could out the window making it shatter.  
  
Everyone outside heard the shattering glass and ran into Jamie's room in a panic only to see her window broken and Jamie with her face in her pillows crying. Gary came into the room holding the ultra ball and staring at Ash. Ash looked from Gary to Jamie and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie shouted at her friends. All of them had guilty looks on their faces.   
  
It had been three days since Jamie woke up and she was feeling better, at least she could walk now on her own. But still, she had no recollection of the event that happened then.  
  
Jamie was sitting up in bed, her friends Eric, Paul, Mike, Katie and Melissa were all in the room. Apparently they had something important to tell her.  
  
I can't believe you guys! you'd give up on me just like that?! she shouted as she felt her throat tighten up.  
  
Jamie, we're not going to go against Ash's word Eric said.  
  
And we sort of agree with him to Katie answered.  
  
But why? Jamie asked.  
  
Melissa spoke up Ash could do a much better job of protecting you than we can. I mean, we couldn't even stop Team Rocket from taking you away from us three days ago  
  
But you didn't know! Jamie said.  
  
And neither would Ash if they tried again but at least he'd be ready for it. Eric said.  
  
I can't believe you guys are siding with him! Jamie protested, her voice rising with her anger.  
  
What's so wrong about it? Mike asked.  
  
Let me tell you something. All my life I've wanted adventure and surprises. Not being stuck inside with absolutely butt kiss to do. Finally I get the chance to become a real pokemon trainer and have my wish come true but NOOOOOOO. You guys want me to stop, go home and be locked up like a prisoner, get treated like a two year old and stop training all because of this one innocent!   
  
Why am I the one getting punished! Team Rocket's been after us the whole journey and that's never stopped us and then I get kidnapped and all of a sudden my friends, my freedom, and my life get taken away from me!  
  
Jamie, your life isn't being taken away from you, and we'd still call you and find out what you're up to Melissa said trying to calm her hysterical friend down but it didn't work.  
  
Yes it is Melissa, don't you understand! Jamie paused to see Ash walk into the room. Jamie grew even more enraged.  
  
I'm going to make myself clear once and for all. I am not going home with that SLAVE DRIVER! she yelled facing Ash, NOW EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY FACE NOW!!! she yelled.  
(*)  
Everyone shuffled out quickly. As Eric closed the door they all looked at each other than at Ash angrily. He gave them a seriously look and said She'll see it my way and then she'll thank me for this and he walked off.  
  
What do we do? Jamie's really upset Melissa said.  
  
The best thing we can do is leave her alone and let her blow off some steam then try again later tonight or tomorrow Paul said.  
  
Not a chance, I wouldn't go in there tonight, she'd still be mad. We all know her Katie pointed out.  
  
They all agreed but then they heard Ash chuckle Well you better say what you have to tonight he explained, because in the morning she's going home  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then Melissa said Hey Eric?  
  
  
  
I'm going to miss Jamie she said realizing her voice was almost gone.  
  
Eric and the others lowered their heads. He looked at Melissa I know he said, noticing his throat tighten I'm going to miss her to and a glimmer was in his eye.  
  
It won't be the same Katie said, and she was the first to show her tears. One by one the others followed.  
  
Leaning up against her door, Jamie was weeping silently to herself.  
  
~  
  
The Pokemon Center clock read 3:46 am. Everyone was asleep and someone was taking full advantage of it. Folded outfits, borrowed' food and medicine, valuables and belongings packed and tossed into a backpack that would suite its purpose over a period of time.  
  
An open door to a last look of those most precious in the heart, and a silent wish for them. Apon return to a temporary sanctuary; the pokemon that would help out along the way were placed alone the waist line of a black belt. The final chore was opening to window that would lead to freedom and a path unknown.   
  
The moonlight casted a silver glow along the beach shore to the Valley Lake. Campers fires on the other end flickered out in the soft winds. The stars danced heel to toe above. Brown eyes caught their glimmer as they kept going forward. A pause, one last look, a thank you that would never be said to the friends that might never be seen.  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked back apon the pokemon center. She wouldn't go back, not now. Would she ever see her friends and family again she didn't know either... and frankly she didn't care.  
  
She was alone now.  
  
~  
  
WAKE UP! Katie yelled at everyone with urgency.  
  
Everyone looked around Jamie's bedroom, here stuff, pokemon, and personal items were gone, and so was she. Ash was shaking his head in disbelief as the breeze of the nearby lake blew in through the open window, the footprints in the sand showed her direction.  
  
Jamie won't know where she's going! Melissa yelled.  
  
Paul shouted My map's gone and so are some medicines and potions  
  
Some food's gone to Mike said as he held his pack.  
  
Eric yelled, refusing to accept what he was seeing.  
  
He ran out side followed by the others. It was late in the morning and Jamie had much of a head start.   
  
As the lake gently lapped at the shore, and the fresh breeze blew through the air, they all looked at each other realizing that they'd have to accept the reality. Jamie was gone.  
  
  


Will Jamie come back? Is this the end of Pokemon The Next Generation?   
  


AN: I was balling my eyes out writting this chapter and editing it. To get the best effect read it while playig sad music or Viva Forever by spice girls! start playing it at the bracketed star (*) like that


End file.
